The Guy I Hate to Love
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: Keela, pronounced 'Ky-La', moves to Mystic Falls to live with her god mother Liz Forbes when her parents were killed by an animal attack leaving her and her brother, Declan, orphaned, she's got secrets that she doesn't even know yet. She becomes friends with Rebekah and despises Elena, and meets Kol and the gang. Read on as her hidden secrets start to unravel around her.
1. Chap 1- welcome to mystic falls (part 1)

Disclaimer: i dont own vampire diaries.

Just some background info, then onto chapter 1.

**Name: **Keela Abernethy. Pronounced- Ky-la.

**Origin: **Dublin, Ireland. Has soft Irish lint.

**Age: **17.

**Personality:** Loves to sing and sketch, witty, fiery, fierce, protective of her younger brother, hot-headed (from werewolf gene), majorly stubborn, loyal, bitchy when extremely dislikes someone, but always tries to make a good impression, friendly when first meet her but can change in an instant, feels bad when someone dislikes her and feels as though it's her fault, very caring and loving.

History and kind of summary? Born in Dublin, Ireland, after her parents flew to Ireland for reasons unknown just before she was born. Caroline's mom Liz and Keela's mom were like sisters and Liz is her godmother and goes to live with her after her parents were killed by an animal attack, leaving only her and her 14 year-old brother Declan as survivors.

She later started Mystic Falls High School, where she met Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Tyler, Elena and Jeremy. And develops a dislike for Elena, as everyone drops everything for her the first chance they get and is always acting like a Martyr, through this dislike she becomes good friends with Rebekah and joins the cheer leading team so her and Rebekah can overtake Elena's rein on the school. Later finding out about Vampires, Rebekah invites her to her family ball and Keela meets Kol.

Chapter 1- Welcome to Mystic Falls.

Slowly my brother, Declan and I made our way through the airport crowd trying to find two vaguely familiar blondes. My parents were killed in an animal attack in the woods near our home, what they were doing there I don't know and I'd rather not think about, it's still sore as it's only been a week since they died. We were currently staying with my mother's best friend, my god mother and her daughter Caroline. We didn't really know them much, we visited them one when we were children after that we kind of just lost touch except the occasional email of how everyone was doing a few pictures of our separate lives. Declan and I have lived in Dublin all our lives since our parents moved to Ireland from Virginia when she learned about her pregnancy with me.

My thoughts were interrupted when an excited blonde jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me as she squealed.

''K! Ohmigod, it's been ages!'' She whined dramatically, making me roll my eyes but giggle all the same, I'd missed her; she was confidant when I was worried everyone else would judge me and I was hers.

''Hey Caroline, I missed you too'' I breathed out in my soft Irish lint, wrapping my arms around her tighter; I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I looked down as I felt a took on my hand and saw my brother looking concerned, ''You okay?'' he mouthed, I just nodded not trusting my voice not to crack.

''Hey you okay?'' Caroline asked us both as she held me at arm's length, checking us both over with a solemn face. We just nodded and she brought us both into a group hug and all started laughing when Declan tried to claw his way out.

''Come on! Mom's in the car'' Caroline turned and practically dragged us away, Declan and I exchanged amused looks and I shook my head, although I was sad I was glad I had someone like Caroline to keep me sane, she was considerate, but chipper and albeit sometimes annoying, she made me feel normal.


	2. Chap 2- welcome to mystic falls (part 2)

disclaimer: dont own vampire diaries :(

two chapters in one day, wahooooo :{D Mustache.

* * *

''Hey Liz'' I nodded toward the pixie-cut haired blonde, Caroline's mother, who was sitting in the front seat of her Audi. Caroline and her mother couldn't be more opposed if they tried. Caroline was bubbly, dramatic, a control freak, girly, hilarious even though at times she doesn't mean to be, and _extremely_ neurotic. Liz was a work-aholic, a tom-boy, laid back, authoritive, kind and serious, but I loved all the more for their flaws too.

''Hey, great to see you again Keela, Declan. How are holding up?'' She questioned sadly, tears welling up in her eyes, undoubtedly thinking of her childhood friend's recent death.

''Were trying'' I nodded solemnly, if it was anyone else I would just tell them what they wanted to hear, saying 'fine, were doing well' but this was Liz I felt like I owed both her and Caroline since they were welcoming two newly orphaned teens in their home.

''Well we should get going, right Mum?'' Caroline chirped trying to defuse the tension.

''Thank you for umm... you know, letting us stay. As soon as I'm 18 we'll be out of your hair'' I replied nervously, I wasn't sure how she'd take it she might think were being ungrateful, but I didn't want to out stay our welcome and take advantage of their kindness because she feels like she owed it to my mother.

''What? Oh trust me, it's no problem and besides Caroline's always wanted siblings, she was so excited, should of seen here, she was practically jumping off the walls'' Liz mused, much to our amusement.

'Mom...!'' Caroline whined.

''What? What did I do now?'' Liz sighed out ready for a lecture from Caroline, odd right?

''So not cool, mom'' Caroline huffed and slumped in her seat in the front.

''Well maybe I could get a job and at least help pay for food'' I pretty much pleaded, I didn't like feeling like a burden, and no matter how much she told me I wasn't I couldn't help but feel like one.

''We'll talk about it once we get home okay? Then we can go over house rules'' Liz said sounding exasperated.

''Yeah, we have to go to the Grille, so you can meet the gang, there's Elena, Bonnie, you'll love Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Stefan, Oh! You'll love Stefan too, he's a great guy, but not too much, he's Elena's boyfriend...'' Caroline babbled excitably, going on and on about her friends and how much I'd love them.

''So what there to do in Mystic Falls'' I asked curious about my new home.

''Nothing really, we just go to the Mystic Grille basically every day, it's definitely like our place'' Caroline explained whilst shrugging lightly.

''Oh and shopping! We need to get you a _whole _new wardrobe, not that I don't love your style, because I totally do, but you're an American now! No longer an English citizen!'' She exclaimed with mock-passion fisting her hand in the air, as if she had made an awesome speech.

I broke down in giggles. ''Caroline, I'm Irish'' I laughed louder as she pouted.

''Well... I failed Geography, okay! You got me!'' She reasoned dramatically, reminding me why I loved Caroline, although sometimes she can be insensitive, she made me forget, at least for a while.

''Oh! Oh! There's Elena, you _have_ to meet her. Elena, Elena! Come meet Keela! My god sister!'' Caroline shouted to a willow-framed brunette, who was heading our way. I used my long dark hair as a shield to hide my burning red face.

''Hey Caroline, Hi'' 'Elena' breathed out, not even sparing me a glance; I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. Manners never cost much!

''Have you seen Stefan? I can't find him anywhere?'' She seemed worried for this 'Stefan' character.

''No, is something wrong?'' Caroline questioned, her cheerful face fell into a serious expression in an instant.

''No, I'm probably just being paranoid... but it's just not like Stefan to ignore my calls... unless something's wrong'' Elena wracked a hand roughly through her hair and tucked a piece behind her ear, nervous habit I guess, then Caroline gave her a knowing look that made my curiosity burn, I was an extremely curious person.

Hey Care, I'm going to go head to the Grille, okay?'' I interrupted annoyed that they just completely ignored my existence.

Caroline gave me a beaming smile in response.

''Yeah, turn to your left and there's a big old' sign that says 'Mystic Grille', you can't miss it! I'll be there in ten'' She said in such fake enthusiasm I wondered if she actually thought I believed her.

''Okaaayy'' I drawled out, walking in the way to the Grille.

''And order me a large iced tea! Please, thank you!' She demanded giggling, making me laugh a little too.

Arriving at the Grille through the huge wooden double doors, I checked out my surroundings and it seemed the Grille had a cabin-like theme to it, with wooden tables and stools and dark colours spread throughout the decor. It looked cool and homey.

Walking up an empty table, I noticed a few eyes on me. One was a guy that looked to be in his early twenties, a wide smirk plastered across his handsome features, he had raven black hair that was styled messily and made him all the more hotter, paired with cold, crystal eyes that were so intense they made me want to look away, but I was far too stubborn.

I stopped half way on my journey, and made a point to openly stare at him, I admit I was slightly glaring at him, but I have dealt with way too many gits who think because their _soooo _hot, they can do what they want this past year to bother with being polite, he finally looked away when a guy with sandy brown hair that looked a little older, passed him a drink, so I continued to ignore the few stares I received and sat down in a booth and ordered.


	3. Chapter 3- Hot British guy

Keela's first outfit on profile.

I ordered a portion of chips- sorry 'Fries'- and iced tea to share with Caroline, I really wanted to see what all the fuss was about and honestly, I was sorely disappointed, normal British tea is so much better than this stuff; I'll have to remember to pick up some tea bags from the shop. I was beginning to think that my god sister had ditched me for that Elena girl, pfft what she have that I don't! Okay so I admit I was a little jealous that she got all of Caroline's attention and I was basically the tag-along. Besides she can see her friends as often as see wants for as long as they've been friends, but she's known me all her life and rarely sees me, the least I want is a day with my only friend here to help me forget _their_ death, and not be completely ignored for some ditz that has boyfriend issues.

I let out a long sigh, while wallowing in my self pity, when I heard a distinctly familiar voice screech dramatically.

''God sister!''

I turned to see Caroline standing by the entrance, hands cupped around her mouth to act as a monophone, a blinding smile lit up on her face when she spotted me sitting on the stool, looking on, bemused at her actions. God sister is what we liked to call each other, I guess like an inside joke to people to others that don't know her mother is my brothers and my godmother.

''I am here God sister!'' I yelled back just as dramatically. That was when I realised we were in a public place and people were watching our exchange in amusement or distaste. Sheepishly, I sat back on my stool as Caroline made her way over to me.

''Hey! Thanks for ordering for me'' She grinned happily.

''No problem'' I grinned back.

''Sorry about Elena ruining our girly time, she's just a bit of a nervous wreck at the moment, you know? Especially with everything that's going on right now''. She sighed with a sad look on her face.

''What D'ya mean? What's going on?'' I whispered leaning closer, knowing if anyone's going to know any gossip around here it's Caroline. ''You know not to pry or anything'' I grinned mischievously.

''Oh nothing, you wouldn't understand'' She said anxiously, as I looked at her in disbelief and a bit of hurt that she didn't trust me, it wasn't like it was a life or death secret I bet it was just about Elena's boyfriend problems.

''Oh, I see'' I whispered under my breath gently, trying to mask my hurt.

''No! It's not like that or anything but I'm sworn to secrecy'' She reasoned seeing I was upset. Honestly I was a bit shocked she could hear me, I could barely hear it myself, but I brushed it off as nothing.

''Never stopped you before though did it?'' I nearly sneered, I was always hot-headed and would get really aggressive when someone said something I didn't like, I think it's genetic, my father was like it too.

Caroline looked shocked at my outburst but I was too stubborn to back down, so I just crossed my arms and looked at her with raised eyebrows, daring her to say something. What can I say I'm a bitch at best of times; it all comes down to anger and trust issues.

''Caroline love, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me'' I was startled at hearing a smooth British voice from behind me.

I looked at the British guy and I have to say he was _hot_, like _burning hot_, I'd of moved to Virginia a _long_ time ago if I knew most of the guy population was this hot. Caroline has a beautiful life, sigh.

Brit boy- it's what I'm calling him now- had sandy blonde hair, cherry red lips that were pulled into a smirk -what is it with guy a smirking today? Is it smirk-a lot day or something? - Gorgeous baby blue eyes and a tanned . Unfortunately, for me, but hella great for Care, he was looking at Caroline with admiration.

''That's because I was'' Caroline snorted, I looked at her in shock, he was hot and she just sent him burning down.

He smirked that delicious smirk again and I couldn't help but wonder how Caroline wasn't melting at his feet.

''Well that's all good and well but I need to talk to you, won't take a moment love'' As he said this his face went all serious, is he bipolar?

''Fine, later'' Caroline quipped, obviously wanting to get away from the Adonis.

''Now, Caroline'' He nearly growled.

I decided it was time for me to intervene before I got forgotten for a second time.

''She's busy'' I replied snippily, narrowing my eyes, he's gorgeous, but if _Caroline's_ not 'jumping his bones' by now, as she likes to say then there's obviously something wrong with him.

''I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for your input'' He said condescendingly making my blood boil, I know now why Caroline doesn't like him, he's an asshole!

''I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for you to interrupt our conversation'' I mocked him with a sickly sweet smile. Caroline let out a chortle of laughter.

''Touché'' He smirked in amusement and annoyance.

I turned back to Care.

''Let's go shopping!'' I exclaimed, I was getting bored and there was nothing to do here but argue with stranger British guys.

''You hate shopping with me'' Caroline said in confusion.

''Yeah, but I'm bored and you said there's nothing to do here but shop'' I huffed in annoyance, I was aware I was acting like a child but I was far too bored too care.

''Okay let's go. Later, Klaus'' She said grabbing her jacket. Klaus, what a strange name, well I guess I can't judge.

''Caroline'' 'Klaus' nodded ''and...'' asked for my name.

''Keela Abernethy'' I supplied

''Very Irish, suitable too'' I furrowed my eyes in confusion, noticing my confusion he replied

''Keela; means a beauty only poetry can capture''' He grinned when he saw my eyes widen and my eyebrows shoot up, is he seriously flirting with me? Asshole.

I nodded and Caroline and I quickly left after that embarrassing encounter.

''Shopping!'' Caroline shrieked excitably, I could already tell I was going to regret this.


	4. Chapter 4-I thought this town was boring

After an excruciating long shopping trip with Caroline, I managed to buy a few things but of course not without Caroline's approval first, it's fair to say she brightened up my wardrobe, but I wouldn't be wearing half of the things she made me buy. _Ever._ It's hard to believe we thought of each other like sisters because we clashed in almost everything, style, personality-wise, but the one thing we had in common was partying, we could dance until we dropped and then some. But after shopping I decided to take me brother out to see the 'sites' -as in Grille, shopping centre, park- as he's been stuck unpacking all day and needed a break. We'd just got back and I was about to go start unpacking seeing as though I ditched all day -Caroline and I had to share a room for the time being, oh and a bed until my room was finished, but I swear if she kicks she'll be on the floor.-  
When I heard someone screaming my name.

''Ohmigod! Can you believe it!'' Caroline screamed in distress.

''What? Believe what?'' I questioned, giving my brother a quizzical look, asking if he knew what she was yelling about, he gave me a confused one in reply.

''You know, the medical examiner that was found dead!'' She exclaimed.

''What? Dead as in killed?'' I gasped in disbelief; I always thought this town was small and boring, apparently not.

''What? Did you not know?'' She asked confusedly.

''Well duh you and Liz are the only one I know, except for Elena'' I practically spat her name, Caroline raised her eyebrow at my menace toward her brunette friend, silently asking 'what the hell'. I shrugged innocently.

''Oh right...'' she replied in understanding.

''How did he die?'' I was surprised to hear another voice; I forgot Declan was here for a minute.

Caroline looked uncomfortable and nervous all of a sudden which peaked my curiosity.

''He um... he got staked... through the heart?'' Care said quietly looking down at the floor, making it sound like a question.

''What? Like a vampire?'' Declan snorted in disbelief. Caroline's head shot up, then seemed to realise he was joking and let out a nervous laugh, but I thought nothing of it.

''Well too weird for me, can I unpack now?'' I trying to find the motivation to unpack even though I'd have to do it all again in a few weeks. Caroline looked relieved and nodded her head enthusiastically.

''Let's go''.

Half way through packing Caroline got a call from her little Elena friend and ran off leaving me here with no explanation other than ''oh yeah gotta go, Elena needs help with umm... boyfriend problems, yeah that's it'' I could tell she's lying, hell a monkey could, Caroline always was a bad liar. I need to make friends if I'm going to get ditched all the time without a feasible explanation.

I was pulled out of my malicious thoughts as my phone starting ringing.

_RING! RING! RING!_

''Hello?'' I answered automatically without checking the I.D.

''Keela? I-umm… I'm scared, it's m-my d-d-daddy'' The familiar voice of my best friend choked out.

''Caroline? Care what's wrong?'' I questioned softly, trying to comfort for whatever it was that upset her.

''I-it's my d-daddy'' I nearly cried myself when she started sobbing when saying 'daddy', it pained me to hear my best friend breaking down over the phone, I don't know how I could handle seeing her break down with my own eyes, but I'd be there for my best friend, my sister.

''Care, w-what's wrong with your dad?'' I asked in a shaky voice, silent tears streaming down my face. I may not have really known her dad but it must have been bad to get her this worked up. It reminded me of the conversation I had with Declan when I found out our parents were dead and I had to call him to come to the hospital as he was at a friend's house.

''He's going to d-d-die, Keela! And I can't do anything to help him!'' Caroline sobbed, screaming in agony at the thought of her dad dying. I remember feeling like this like, maybe it was my fault, if I had come home on time from the party then I could of called the police, saved them somehow, maybe got them to the hospital on time and they wouldn't be gone. I wanted to be there with Caroline to help her.

''O-okay Caroline, don't worry I'm here for you. I love you sister'' I smiled sadly.

''I-I love y-you too'' She hiccuped.

''Can you get m-me, i'm at th-the hospital, p-please'' She sobbed harder and i could feel my heart cracking with each laboured breath she took.

''I'm coming Care'' I hung up running to my car to the Mystic Falls General Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5- Mikaelson family ball?

My wattpad version , i honestly think it's better if you want to see what the character i've chosen looks like and the outfits i'd planned out for them are in the story : 15758878-a-slight-dilemma-the-guy-i-hate-to-love#. UYBHiLXyIU4

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Vampire Diaries. Now i'm going to bed.

''Shhh… Caroline, you're not alone, we're all here to help you'' I cried clutching a heartbroken Caroline in my arms as she cried until her voice was horse. We left the hospital a few hours ago and were now in my newly furbished room, they said it would take longer but evidently not.

''You should go get some sleep, I don't want to keep you up all night'' She stood up straight, wiping the tears from her face.

''Are you sure? I really don't mind, you could stay here with me.'' I proposed sadly, wiping my own tears.

''Yeah, I've gotta talk to my mom anyway, and… I really just need some time alone, you know to think'' She smiled tightly, obviously forced, but she was trying to stay strong.

''I understand'' I rubbed my hands up and down her arms gently trying to give some comfort in the gesture.

''Thank you Keela'' She breathed, hugging me tightly.

''No problem, you're my god-sister'' I laughed gently and she smiled.

''Sister'' She beamed.

Caroline shortly went to her room to be alone and I fell asleep from exhaustion before my head hit the pillow.

''Who you talking to?'' I asked Caroline after watching the emotions wash over her face and her body freeze as she answers her phone. I chuckle a little as she jumps at the sound of my voice.

''My uhhm'' She clears her throat making me more suspicious.

''My uh boyfriend?'' She finally answers and I stare at her jaw slacked in disbelief. Caroline had a boyfriend. Caroline had a boyfriend and she didn't tell me!

'What!'' I screech, she grimaces at the volume of my voice and I have to remind myself that she's vulnerable right now, but then again she won't want everyone treading around her trying not to upset her she'll want normality.

''Oh I didn't tell you? I must have forgot'' She lies sheepishly.

''Since when does _Caroline Forbes _forget to tell me, her _god-sister _that she has a boyfriend?!'' I shout in shock, this is not the Caroline I know.

''Sorry, but there's just been a lot of stuff going on lately, I'm sorry I have really had time to spend with you'' She says guiltily. But before I can apologize someone knocks the door, which is kind of a relief apologizing is not my strong point. I can't stand to be wrong

Caroline rushes to answer the door and I tip-toed next to her in my unmatching pajamas trying to see who it is. Apparently it's a what not who because as Care opened the door someone must have ran off as they left a box on the ground.

''Well what is it?'' I pestered as she just picked it up.

''Wait! Jeez I just grabbed it, calm down'' She scolded and I put on my best puppy dog face.

''Hurry…'' I whined like a child, mail always got me excited, I swear I could have been a dog in a previous life.

''Fine'' She sighed. First, she opened the envelope and read its contents.

It addressed:

_Caroline Forbes,_

_Please join the Mikaelson family. This evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration._

''Oooo fancy'' I teased ''who are the Mikaelson's?'' I asked.

''Klaus and his weirdo family'' Caroline snorted. I raised my eyebrows at her, I think she's got a secret crush on Brit Boy.

''Hmm… How come I'm not invited?''' I pouted I always wanted to go to these types of things, I never had them back home and I know I don't seem like the type but there's _alcohol_ and I am a girl you know.

''Because they don't know you?'' She asked like it was a stupid question.

''Hey, I bet half of those people invited they don't know'' I crossed my arms over my chest and stamped my foot like a child.

''True, maybe Klaus didn't like you then'' She teased me, grinning wickedly; at least she remembered how to smile.

''Shut up! I am delightful!'' I gasped pouting even more. Caroline burst out in fits of giggles at our behaviour.

''Hey Care?'' I said, absentmindedly looking at the card in her hand seeing faint writing coming through the paper as the light hit it.

''Hmm?''

''Look on the back'' I grinned, hoping she got a secret message from her secret lover. Brit Boy.

She flipped the paper over and scoffed at the message.

''What? What does it say?'' I yelled trying to take it from her hands.

''Klaus: Save me a dance, as if'' She snorted throwing the paper down.

''What's in the box?'' I asked excitedly to see what was inside.

''God, I was just about to open it'' She snapped and I grinned mischeviously.

''I know, but annoying you is fun, especially when Brit Boy is involved. Are you sure he's not your secret boyfriend'' I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively

''What! Ew no! I would never, that's disgusting, and Brit Boy?'' She cried out in shock and disgust. I chuckled and nodded.

''Now open the box, missy'' I glared pointing at the box.

''Yes miss'' She grumbled under her breath and I giggled.

She lifted the lid revealing a beautiful blue dress with crystals decorated up the bodice, the skirt was floaty and looked gorgeous. Caroline appeared to be in a trance as she gasped at the sight of the amazing dress and stared at it for a while before snapping out of it and throwing the lid back on. I snapped my eyes over to her in confusion but decided she didn't need me to tell her what to do she has enough to deal with.

''I'm going to see Elena, later'' she called, already walking away, as I frowned.

''By the way nice pj's'' she snorted and winked at me.

I pouted ''Hey! Mix matched pj's are the bomb in Ireland'' I lied seeing if I could make her feel guilty for laughing at my pj's. Of course it didn't work she just laughed shaking her head at me and walked out the door to see _Elena. _I frowned, I really needed to stop being bitter and find friends.


End file.
